


【农坤】第九次分手

by tetsuna



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsuna/pseuds/tetsuna
Summary: 我随便写写，你随便看看。昨晚睡觉前偶然看到那个21星盘的分析，https://weibo.com/ttarticle/p/show?id=2309404250385555556107，这，虽然我完全不懂这方面，但也觉得还蛮真实（？）的……于是在脑海里迅速摸鱼一个短打，希望有后续。私设，1是24岁，2是20岁，两人确定关系是两年前。





	【农坤】第九次分手

我是亲眼目睹陈立农和蔡徐坤分手的。

 

其实以前他们也闹过好几次，蔡徐坤外热内冷，时常顶着一张艳丽至极的脸，刚刚还掩嘴温柔地笑着，下一秒就突然敛起笑意，面上结着一层霜，居高临下地睥睨。他是个大美人，但是五官全是硬伤。眼白太多，下巴太尖，嘴唇太翘，好像到处都刺陵陵的。但我的朋友陈立农不一样，陈立农温和、宽厚、无限包容——他们在一起的时候陈立农还未成年，所有人都以为他会被蔡徐坤压制得无法喘气，就像蔡徐坤被气走的很多个前任一样，可他没有，他像一潭幽深的水，把蔡徐坤包裹在里面。

 

蔡徐坤被拔掉爪子上的刺，单膝跪在卡座的沙发上给他喂水果，恋爱中的女人甜蜜得不可思议。陈立农抽了两张湿巾帮他擦手，蔡徐坤指甲缝里脏兮兮卡了葡萄皮和不小心抠下来的断梗，身材高大的男孩弯着腰，一只手一只手帮他清理干净。蔡徐坤撑着膝盖笑眯眯看他，就像他口中沉迷于爱情的废物，然后被所有人起哄。蔡徐坤板起脸，但又绷不住地露出总是被嘲笑的门牙，然后干脆捂住脸往后一躺——就躺在陈立农的怀里。陈立农穿了件明黄的印花衬衫，在蓝紫灯光的照映下像块菠萝，他接住蔡徐坤，小心地揉捏着对方的肩膀，好像不知道我们在笑什么，但是能看出来大家心情都很好，于是便也抿着嘴微笑起来。

 

我们都喜欢逗陈立农，他太可爱了。明明还是个未成年，却有着不输任何人的身高，蔡徐坤刚牵着他走进来时我们都惊呆了，他上哪里偷来这么可爱的男朋友？蔡徐坤今天穿了背带裤和条纹衬衫，手往后伸牵住陈立农的时候像是什么笨蛋幼稚园情侣，陈立农也好高，和蔡徐坤一起哐当坐下来，像一只大兔子和一只小猫。蔡徐坤笑嘻嘻地分享这场艳遇，他和陈立农坐同一班飞机回N城，候机的时候坐在一起，拿行李的时候又遇到。小孩子不会掩饰自己的情绪，十分钟偷瞄他五回，还脸红了。拿了行李蔡徐坤打车回家，陈立农在后面支支吾吾地喊住他，说可不可以要个联系方式，这座城市太大，很怕再也见不到他了。

 

小鬼笑起来，觉得这个搭讪方式老土又纯情。他是个追随者很多的地下rapper，车上经常出现梳着脏辫、身材性感的辣妹，陈立农的搭讪方式是他最不屑但又不得不承认很有效的那种，技巧不够，真心来凑。陈立农被调侃了也不辩解，只是有点不好意思地搓了搓手，“不是搭讪啦。是真的怕下次见不到，我从来没有搭讪过别人。”

 

我们又发出成年人的恶劣嘲笑声。蔡徐坤凶神恶煞，一巴掌一个，把我们仨按倒在沙发上，回头对陈立农谄媚地一笑：“别听他们乱讲。”

 

我加了陈立农的微信，开始频繁地约他打球、玩游戏。并不是因为我想撬人，而是因为这样的前任出现过太多次了。蔡徐坤大学就烂账一堆，有打完一炮翻脸不认人的，也有分手时哭得昏天黑地的，但无一例外都没有超过三个月。我们私下攻击他并不是想要一段感情，而是那段时候无聊到想去爱人。他的前任也有和我们相处愉快的，但分手撕破脸，又怎么会再出来和我们见面。我和王琳凯、贾斯汀的吃鸡小分队永远在换人，有时甚至会发出诸如“这个男友技术很好能不能让我们多吃几次鸡再和他分手”之类的不当言论，然后被蔡徐坤翻白眼。

 

我们之中性格最柔软的朱正廷，感情丰沛得好像春天的雨水，和陈立农一起聚了两次就在群里苦口婆心：“坤坤，农农是个好男孩，如果你是认真的，就跟他好好相处，别伤人家的心。”王琳凯接了一句：“我想上王者”，被蔡徐坤一连串省略号打断。

 

“有病吧你们？又知道我不是认真的了？”蔡徐坤气急败坏，但这套言论已经重复过太多次，毫无威慑力。他沉默半天，补了一句恶狠狠的“滚”。

 

他们第一次分手很短暂，本人有幸亲眼见证。那天是周日，蔡徐坤之前忙一个大项目，人间蒸发半个月，连带着陈立农也不理我们。我当时只觉得约饭时清净了不少，等反应过来，和陈立农的对话居然已经停留在十天前。

 

我发过去一个自己的表情包：“晚上来一起吃饭吗？”猫咪捂脸.jpg

 

陈立农正在输入了一会儿，轻轻发过来一句：“我们分手了喔”。

 

我连敲三个疑问号，还是没好意思发出去。怎么这个最讨喜的男朋友才处了两个月？还有一月呢？不行，我不允许。抓起外套翻出裤兜里的车钥匙，我得去找蔡徐坤算账。

 

这春天的N城怎么跟朱正廷的性格一样，黏糊糊的。细密的雨把我浑身浇得潮湿，但又不是那种畅快的凉爽，而是洇得牛仔裤紧贴皮肤的压抑感。

 

蔡徐坤接了我的电话，语气无精打采，鼻音很重。我没想落井下石，可陈立农真的是一个讨人喜欢的小兄弟，所以说话时难免带了点嘲讽：“哟，分手啦？怎么这个绩优股一个月就抛了？”

 

蔡徐坤抽抽鼻子，骂道：“滚。”

 

“让我滚可以，你该不是也让他滚了吧？”座椅怎么靠都不舒服，我烦躁地扯了扯领口。

 

那边沉默了一会，蔡徐坤叹了口气：“你要骂就骂吧。”

 

车开到蔡徐坤公司楼下时我居然看到陈立农了，短短十天不见，他消瘦了许多，好可怜的小男孩，情窦初开就遇到蔡徐坤这种吃人不吐骨头的魔女。他瘦得厉害，衬衫松松垮垮罩在身上，下颌线跟被削过一样锋利，雨下得越来越大，他两手空空，居然也没有要进去的意思。

 

我刚要出声喊他，就看到蔡徐坤跟一阵旋风一样刮了出来，几乎是跌跌撞撞地扑进陈立农怀里。他向来喜欢在自家公司前演偶像剧，我撑着伞靠近时，蔡徐坤正在结结巴巴地道歉。

 

“对不起！我不该下来这么迟，你都淋湿了。我们回家好不好，正好我也有点感冒，一起吃点药睡一觉就好了……”他可怜地看着陈立农，连半个眼神都没有分给我。陈立农也是，他很抱歉地看了我一眼，就去拂蔡徐坤额前凌乱的发丝，温柔又笃定地说：“没关系，我没有生气。”

 

我挺生气的，生气到陈立农放好热水塞进浴缸收拾好脏衣服然后给我倒了杯热水，推到我面前看着我微笑时，还是有点生气。

 

“你哥他……”他居然在替蔡徐坤辩解！蔡徐坤居然告诉了陈立农他是我哥！

 

我勾起嘴角皮笑肉不笑，“能选的话，也不是很想要这样的哥哥。”

 

我才知道陈立农和我一般大。我是没有办法，从小被亲妈压着逼我向表哥学习，因为父母离异，蔡徐坤特别要面子，在长辈面前话都不多说半句，终于成为了别人家的孩子。可陈立农完全有得选，大学里漂亮的姐姐妹妹不知道有多少，他如果喜欢男生，这个头这外貌往那儿一摆，估计小零得前赴后继往上凑吧，但怎么偏偏就是我哥呢。

 

“我也不是很想要这样的哥哥呢。”陈立农居然还拍我的肩膀！他是不是真的把我当小孩了！

 

第一次分手是蔡徐坤提的。陈立农一脸无辜地说：“这时我才知道，当时你和王琳凯在群里一直叫我先提分手抢占先机是什么意思！我真的好喜欢坤坤，我也能感觉到坤坤很喜欢我，可他就好像什么暴怒无常的小狮子一样……有时候突然就开始生气了。他想让我搬到他家住，我答应了；有时候他半夜想吃宵夜，我还开车去帮他买嘞，甚至他好可怜的说可不可以不要再和同学们出去玩，在家里陪他，我每次都答应——我真的是被冲昏了头。”

 

“他有一天晚上翻我手机。哦解锁还是用我的手指，而我就在边上看电视啊！他简直像是做足了准备要和我吵架，我想破头都不知道为什么，情侣之间不是该主动解决矛盾吗，他翻我的脸书留言，ins私讯，半年前的对话也拿来说，简直就是在没事找事。我都不生气，所有的耐心都拿来安抚他，他最后闹了一番，说要分手。”

 

蔡徐坤在浴室里喊，“宝宝我睡衣忘记拿啦——”陈立农去给他送睡衣，摇摇头坐回来继续说。

 

“我们明明还是热恋期……吵架也不至于说分手。我就先回学校住了一段时间，他居然就真的可以做到完全不理我。结果就是今天，他突然给我发十几条讯息说很想我，每天都难过的要死，可不可以和他复合。”

 

他双手交叠，撑着自己下巴：“会不会觉得我很傻？”

 

我也双手交叠，冲他露出一个十八岁男生的接头暗号：“不会，但是之后你会觉得你自己很傻。”

 

tbc


End file.
